


a very new step

by something_unknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Alex stops by Lena's office to have lunch with her but is surprised but something... or someone.





	a very new step

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here I am again. I decided to work on this plot after seeing a tweet a couple weeks ago, I couldn't finish that day but I had a really fun conversation with someone today so I went back to finish.
> 
> I dedicate this work to the best agentcorp group chat out there: "Tigerzinhas da Lena". I love you guys!

Lena had passed by the DEO that morning to talk with Brainy about something Alex didn’t know what was. She was so beautiful, like every other day, Alex thought. They’d been dancing around each other for quite some time now, none of them ready enough to make the first move so they just spend time together. They eat together three times a week (because the other four days are reserved to eat with Kara, two days each), they team up on game night (after Lena and James break up they had to make new teams and Alex wasn’t up to be his partner, she’s pretty mad at him actually, so Kara is his mate on game nights when he decides to show up), they also sleep together one time a week at least, but not like that, they watch movies a lot at Lena’s place and every time they fall asleep on Lena’s big couch. So that’s it, they’re really head over heels for each other but not ready for the next step.

Today is that day of the week that they have lunch together so Alex ordered Lena’s favorite at the Italian restaurant they both love and is about to greet Jess and enter Lena’s office at L-Corp but her assistant talks first.

“Uh, miss Danvers?”

“Hi Jess, good afternoon. I remember I told you to call me Alex, didn’t I?”

“Yes, sorry… Alex.” She smiles at her. “Miss Luthor isn’t in her office yet, she’s in a meeting but she’s just about to exit. She made sure that I go there to call her at 12pm on the dot because of the… you know.”

Alex was confused, Lena didn’t tell her that she had another appointment and even if she does Alex always waits for her so she doesn’t have to leave important things to have lunch with her. “Because of wh…”

“I’ll go get her. You can get in and wait her inside.” Jess tells her before running into the elevator to get her boss.

So, Alex just gets in. She leaves their lunch on the sideboard next to the door and goes to the big windows.

“Hello? You must be Alex.”

Alex turns around so fast that she almost falls, that voice really scared her. When she turns, her eyes meet a pair of soft green eyes nearby the couch, seating on the floor.

“Uh, hi?” Alex comes closer.

“Sorry I scared you. I’m Luna.” The little girl lifts up and reaches out to get Alex’s hand just in time to Lena to enter the office.

“You girls already met, great.”

Luna runs to Lena and jumps to give her a hug, meanwhile Alex sends the brunette a confused look.

“Let’s go to lunch, I’ll explain to you there.” Lena went to her desk to get her purse and a backpack she believes its Luna’s.

“Okay, then. But what do I do with the food I brought to us?” Alex takes the paper bag she placed on the sideboard and shows to the Luthor woman.

“Jess?” Lena calls her.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“I forgot to tell Alex we were going to eat outside today so she brought us lunch, can you do something about it?” She places the bag on the assistant’s desk and go back inside to take Luna’s hand.”

“Of course, I wasn’t in the mood to get lunch outside, I’ll just eat it myself.” Jess looks at Alex and winks pulling a smile from the redhead.

“See, nothing to worry about.” Lena turns to her assistant. “Jess, I’m not coming back today. That call I told you about I believe will happen before 4pm so after that you can go home.”

They enter the elevator and when the door in closing Luna takes Alex’s hand too, just like she tooks Lena’s.

 

**

 

When they arrived at Noonan’s Brainy was already there. When Lena went to the DEO that morning to talk to Brainy she invited him to lunch too, she needed him to stay with Luna while she talked to Alex. The little girl and the alien had already met and she really liked him, she told Lena that she thinks the way he talks is very funny. Now they’re talking at the counter while Lena and Alex are at a table next to the windows waiting for their lunch.

“So…” Alex starts. “Care to explain this? Because I’m very much lost.”

“Do you know that every friday in the afternoon I go to the Children’s Hospital to visit the kids, right?” Alex just nods, allowing Lena to continue. “Luna and her parents were on an accident a month ago. Unfortunately they died and she’s going to be released from the hospital at the end of this week.”

“Okay...” Alex was still confused about this conversation. She knew this thing about Lena and the kids from the hospital but she never really talked about this with anyone.

“You told me at that time that you wanted to be a mother and the thing is… I got attached to this girl and I don’t want her to go to the system and never see her again.”

“Lena… I…” The redhead didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t expecting this.

“They social worker told me that if I find someone willing to adopt this little angel she can make it work.”

“I don’t know Lena. This was a year ago. Now I don’t know if this is a good idea. I’m back being the Director of the DEO and having Kara’s back. Everything is so crazy right now that I don’t know if I’d have enough time to take care of a child, that would make me a terrible mother already. I don’t work if I could make this work alone.” She was looking down, not ready to meet Lena’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t have to go through this alone. You have Kara and J’onn. You have Brainy. Look at they.” She looks at the alien laughing with the girl. “Haley would pretty much have your back and…” Lena places her hand on top of Alex’s. “You have me.”

When Lena said this their lunch arrived so they had to call Luna and Brainy to eat. But this entire conversation got Alex thinking. She ate in silence listening to Luna’s and Brainy’s stories. With everything that happened in the past year, J’onn leaving the DEO on Alex’s command only to that same command be taken from her, Sam and Ruby also leaving, the red daughter; Alex had put the whole motherhood on hold.

Lena was listening to the kids too, she compared Brainy to a kid every time her was with the girl, but also aware of the woman lost in her thoughts in front of her. When the social worker told her about looking for a new family for the kid the first person that came to her mind was Alex. The redhead would realize the dream of being a mother and Lena would be away of Luna. So she talked about Alex with her, told about the amazing person she was and her work, about how she was the key to help Kara feel at home in a new family, leaving out all the alien and Supergirl thing of course. The woman said that if Alex wanted to adopt Luna she could help her, Lena just needed to talk to her.

 

**

 

After lunch Brainy left them and they decided to go back to L-Corp walking so they could stop by the ice cream truck on the square in front of the building.

“So, Luna.” The girl who was holding Alex’s hand looked at her. “How old are you?”

“Four. But Lena says that when I talk I sound older because I’m very smart.”

“Is that so? And you like Lena?” The redhead looks at the Luthor and winks.

“Sooooooo much, she visits me every friday ‘day’ and we talk about the stars and the planets.”

“Really? So you’re a girl who likes space?”

“Uhum…”

“You know… I went to space once.” And Alex said that the little girl stopped walking and Lena just laughed.

“Really? When? How’s space?”

“Yes. It was last year. I work with Supergirl and she needed my help out there so I went with her. Have you seen those videos of space that Nasa shows?” Luna was so impressed by Alex, Lena could say that kid liked the woman instantly.

“Yes, with Lena.”

“Well, if you think the space is beautiful from those videos I can assure you that when you’re there it’s even more beautiful. Its breathtaken actually.”

“Wow. You went too, Lee?”

“No sweetie, I didn’t.” She smiled at the girl.

They kept talking about space and other things on their way to the square. Luna was more impressed with Alex’s space trip then with Alex being Supergirl’s friend. Alex was surprised by this, this girl was really something.

When they got there Lena bought them ice cream and Luna asked the brunette to go play with a little puppy that was walking with its owner.

“I already told you once but I’m telling you again.” Alex, who was looking at the girl previously, looked at Lena and met her bright green eyes. “You’ll be a great mother.”

Alex looked at the girl again and smiled, her eyes filling with tears. “You really think so?”

“Of course, Alex.” Lena took one of her hands while she placed the other under her chin to make the agent look at her again. “What you did for Sam and Ruby… You stayed with the girl without thinking twice while I was working on separating Sam from Reign… Not everyone would do that. And I’m not even talking about Kara.”

The truth is that Alex couldn’t stop thinking about adopting Luna since Lena said she would be with her. Be a mother was one of her dreams and she had thought about sharing this dream with someone… This someone being Lena.

“I’ll think about this… I promise.”

 

**

 

They went back to L-Corp to get Luna’s backpack. The girl needed to go back to the hospital to do some more exams before leaving on Saturday.

“Luna, sweetie, do you want to go to the bathroom before we leave again?” Lena asked her when they entered her office.

“Yes.”

Lena took her to the bathroom she has in her office while Alex waited there. “I’ll be outside with Alex, you can call me when you finish, okay?” She walked back closer to Alex.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex said and Lena nodded. “When you said you’ll be with be if I decide to adopt Luna… What exactly did you mean by that?”

Lena came even closer to Alex. She placed one of her hands on her cheek and looked in her eyes before closing the distance between their lips. They’re dying to know the taste of the other’s lips for so long and they got lost by the kiss for so little time because the girl could walk on them any time.

“I meant exactly what I said, Alex.” Lena caressed her cheek. “I’ll be with you any way you want. As your friend, game night partner… Lover…”

“Lover as in my girlfriend?”

“Only if you want that.”

Alex smiled. One of the brightest smiles Lena had ever seem. “I would want it very much.”

“Then you have a date with me… On friday.” Lena gave a soft peck on Alex’s lips.

At that same moment Luna left the bathroom and called them to go back to the hospital. She got her backpack and took Alex’s hand the same way she’d done all day.

If Alex had any doubts about this, that doubt ceased when Luna took her hand to leave. Also, she was really happy and relieved with what happened between her and Lena. Happy because the brunette was the one who took the first step and relieved because she now would be with someone who is on the same page as her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never write something like this before so I would like to know what you guys think. You can find me on twitter: @dscxlly.


End file.
